Lunchbreaks and Showers
by Nr.Six
Summary: Just a short story, House teasing Cuddy while she is in a vulnerable spot and can't do much back. hehe
1. Chapter 1

House

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as the hot spray of the shower touched her head and shoulders. Cuddy leaned into the shower cubicle as she felt the hot water trail down the rest of her tensed body, relaxing each strained muscle a bit.

She sighed again. It had been such a long weekend. She had to fill in so much paperwork. Than finally, Sunday night, she had fallen asleep at home above her files and woke up the next morning, much too late. She had hurried of to her work in such a haste and when she came to her office, other work had been waiting. And now finally, when the monday afternoon had come she had an hour lunchbreak. And she really needed it. Otherwise the stress really would get to her.

She wasn't the kind of woman that would let stress get to her that easily, but to be honoust, these last weeks had been so heavy that she was practically drowning in her work by last week and now...No, she didn't want to think about it right now. She had to relax, just for a few minutes.

Cuddy had never used the shower in her office before, she had always found it too luxury or a bit over the top. Who would use a shower in their own office? She had a shower at home.

But now, she just hadn't been able to resist and she didn't regret it.

She opened the bottle of showergel and smelled the apple and kiwi scent. A smile spread over her face as she poured the nice liquid on her hand and began to massage her shoulder with it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

House smirked as he looked at the paper on his desk. It was only monday and the devil herself had already managed to piss him off again. Why was it that only she could get to him like that! He thought angrily.

Well, she would not get away with this. House thought agitated as he turned instantly and marched as fast as he could with his cane towards his office-door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When House burst into Cuddy's office he was suprised to see that she wasn't sitting behind her desk, looking all smug. He had turned to leave but he stopped in his tracks as he heard movement in the room next to her office which he knew was her private bathroom. His eyes grew big as he stared with surprise at the closed door. _Cuddy was taking a shower! _

A grin crept up his face. _This could become quite funny_, he thought as he made his way over to the door.

His eyebrows shot up as he heard her curse.

'Now now, such language!' House snapped accusingly at the door. 'What if I had been a patient? Or patients family? That's no way for a Dean of Medicine to talk!'

'House?' The muffled voice came after a long pause, from the other side of the door. She sounded shocked, annoyed and angry.

'Is that you House?' The voice came again.

'Yes sweetie, have you been waiting for me?' House leered as he leaned against the door, grinning wide and looking at the ceiling.

'House! Do _not_ come in!' She warned in a dark commanding tone.

And let it just be that House just never liked her commanding tone, it made him feel the need to become very obstinate. He shrugged and opened the door instantly.

'Well well, have you been showering have you?' House said as he smelled scented showergel and instantly felt the moisture in the air.

'O there you are, I almost didn't see you.' He said casually as he found Cuddy's figure, standing half inside of the showercubicle. Only her face and her left shoulder were visible.

'I said do **not** come in!' Cuddy snapped angrily. Her eyes were wide and her dark long hair was plastered to her cheeck.

House looked around and made his way over to a small stool that was standing next to the sink. He went to sit down as he hung his cane on the small cupboard next to him as he made himself comfortable.

He enjoyed the angry, annoyed look on Cuddy's face, and ofcourse, the eye-rolling thing she could do so well.

'O, I thought you said; **do **come in.' House answered as he took a small bag of pringles out of his pocket. _Let the show begin_, he thought.

He snatched one pringle out and put it in his mouth. It made a crunchy sound in the silent bathroom. He looked up at her when she didn't move. His blue eyes stared at her with something mocking and astonished in them.

'Please continue whatever you were doing. Don't let me interrupt you.' House said feeling very at ease.

'House! Get me a towel!' Cuddy snapped. She was losing her patience now. Very quickly. She was getting cold, and she didn't like to stand here naked, with just the showercubicle covering her.

She felt vulnerable. And it was not good to feel vulnerable, especially not when Greg House was around.

He took another pringle and was watching her amusingly, as if he was waiting for something.

'Well...! Start the show.' House commanded. When he saw the even angrier look on Cuddy's face he said as he shook his head; 'You are wasting my time.' His eyes didn't leave her face and her naked shoulder.

'House! Get me a towel!' Cuddy demanded with her teeth clenched together. This was absurd.

'A towel?' House asked surprised. 'I thought the show would be without a towel. O come on. It's no such fun with a towel!'

'House!' Cuddy warned.

'Huh?' He asked innocently, acting as if he just didn't understand what was wrong.

'A towel! Get me a towel!' She ordered.

He took another pringle and put it in his mouth as he looked at his watch. 'I am still on my break. So you don't get to order me around for another half an hour.'

'House!' Cuddy spat through clenched teeth.

'I warn you!' She said slowly and very loud, her eyes were burning acid now. 'GET.ME.A.TOWEL!'

'Pffieww...No need to get so exited.' He said as he bended towards the cupboard and looked inside. 'I can tell you I.AM.NOT exited, how dissapointing.' He mumbled.

'Hmm.' He said as he inspected the empty inside.

'There is nothing there! I already looked!' Cuddy stated.

'So, I received this message of yours a few minutes ago.' House said as his eyes didn't leave the cupboard. 'You know, on the white paper you let one of the nurses bring me?' He said as his blue eyes looked up at her momentarily.

Cuddy sighed inwardly. She really felt trapped.

'Nice leg!' House said suddenly and Cuddy realised she had moved her leg outside the cubicle a bit. She quickly hid herself further.

'Anyway, it said that I have to do six more clinic hours this week. I really don't think that is fair.' House said his eyes on the insides of the cupboard again.

'Do you?' He now asked as he looked up at her.

Cuddy closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. _Was she really going to have this conversation right now?_

'You didn't do anything yesterday, or the day before. You know that.' Cuddy snapped impatiently.

'And now hurry up with that towel or I'll make sure you can't do _anything_ anymore!' She threatened.

'If I didn't know any better dr Cuddy, I would think that that was a threat.' House answered dryly and in mock shock.

'Well, if you insist.' House said as his hand went in the cupboard to grab something. 'O wait.' He suddenly said, his hand pausing in mid-air. 'How about forgetting about those six extra clinic hours? By the by, I am really wasting my time here in my lunchbreak and I am being threatened by my boss. That is a severe case doctor.'

'Are you blackmailing me?' Cuddy asked as her fingers grabbed the side of the cubicle hard.

'Nope.' House said as his hand now reached further into the cupboard. He pursed his lips together.

'That could be an idea though.' He said, thinking out loud.

'You—' Cuddy began angrily.

'Hold your horses.' House said as he grabbed something. 'Here, I already have it.' He said as he threw something at her.

Cuddy catched the small item and recognized it to be a washclot. She looked from the washclot at House.

'You can dry yourself with that very well.' House explained. 'I know. Trust me.' He reassured her. 'And you must be dry by now aren't you?' House said as he leaned to one side to catch a glimpse of her body.

'HOUSE! Stop this right now! If you won't get a towel for me then just get out!' She suddenly snapped and he knew by her tone that he had reached her border.

'You have no right to be in my bathroom anyway!' She snapped at him.

'You invited me in, not the other way around.' He answered.

'OUT! NOW!'

He slowly took his cane, with a dissapointed look on his face.' And no show from you?' He asked sadly, he looked like an three-year old who didn't get his promised candy.

'How can the famous dr Lisa Cuddy forget something as essential as a towel is beyond me.' House said dramatically as he slowly stood up.

Cuddy clenched her teeth. She wasn't going to explain to him that the cleaners would have probably changed the towels like they did every Saturday. But this time, the woman had forgot to put fresh ones back. Maybe because the towels never needed cleaning because she didn't use them anyway. So there was no towel in the whole bathroom or anywhere near her.

'Maybe a quick peek then?' House offered as he stepped closer to the cubicle.

'I'll give you something else!' Cuddy snapped as she grabbed something behind her and House knew that he had to get out of here RIGHT NOW.

The item collided with the door in front of him. It was the showergel. He turned around at her. 'You really throw like a girl! Did you know that?' He asked.

She turned around again to get something and he quickly opened the door and when he closed it he heard another bang against the door.

Okay, she was angry. A smile spread over his face as he straightened himself. His day couldn't be better. He thought satisfied as he walked out of Cuddy's office.

'Is Dr. Cuddy not in?' A young med student asked as he saw House opening the door to her office to leave.

'O yes she is. She is in her other office, it's that door there.'

'Thank you.' The med student nodded and made his way over there.

'And ooo.' House called after the student.'You don't have to knock, she is always so busy with her work that she doesn't hear it anyway.'

'Okay thanks.' The student answered as he walked towards the door.

Nope, this day couldn't get any better. House grinned as he walked away and heard a familiar screech coming from her office. Hehehe. The poor med student.


	2. Chapter 2

House chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I totally forgot to put the disclaimer down in the first chapter. Well actually I did but I erased it by accident so here are some things;

This story is suitable for everyone.

House is NOT mine. (I wish it was!)

This is just a little story I had fun writing. (It began when I forgot to take towels with me in the shower). This is Cuddy's POV.

Hope you like it! (ps sorry if there are spelling mistakes; I am working on it!)

O and before I forget it; I only saw four episodes of House yet so I hope they are a bit into character!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cuddy's POV**

Cuddy enjoyed the hot spray on her strained neck for just a few more seconds before turning of the shower. She sighed sadly but inhaled the applescent that was in the air now as she stepped out of the shower cubicle.

She sighed contently as her feet reached the white tiles on the bathroomfloor. Her left hand went to the towelrack as her right hand took all lose strands of her hair. Her left hand didn't feel anything and she cursed loudly as she noticed that there was no towel there.

Not two and also not one.

Her eyes grew big as she looked around her in the empty bathroom, not even a towel to dry her hands!

She stood there, naked, wet, cold, with her wet hair held together by one hand as she just thought that the day couldn't become any worse-- (she already saw herself walking into the office again with wet clothes because there wasn't a towel, or she could try to go to her office unseen with something in front of her to see if maybe there was something there to dry herself with)—When she heard the one voice she just didn't want to hear at all.

'Now now, such language!'

Her breath caught in her throat, maybe she had imagined it? Maybe her tiredness was giving her horrible hallucinations.

'What if I had been a patient? Or patients family? That's no way for a Dean of Medicine to talk!'

Her big eyes went to the source of the sound; the door. The door that held the man on the other side away, but probably not for long, knowing him. He would take every opportunity to get to her.

And he was probably on his warpath again, because he had probably found the note she had sent him through one of the nurses.

And House on a warpath; that was not a good thing.

She had been so tired all the time that she didn't have the energy to go behind House for not finishing his clinic hours again. There was nothing new there. But she had given herself a House-free-day today, because of the fact that she just couldn't keep herself standing if she had to face him while she was so tired and so drained. That's why she had sent someone else with a message for him.

When Cuddy had found her voice again she called for him.

'House?' She asked in an annoyed tone.

There was no answer.

'Is that you House?' Cuddy asked again.

'Yes sweetie, have you been waiting for me?'

The tone in his voice made her** very** alert. He sounded way to happy, as if he she had done something wrong and he knew about it.

'House! Do _not_ come in!' Cuddy said warningly as she made her way back to the cubicle. Although she sounded like she was going to hurt him severly if he did come in, House seemed to be immune for that most of the time, or he just wanted to be in pain, so she had to get herself into 'safety'. The only thing that she could hide her nakedness and vulnerability behind was the showercubicle, which wasn't that transparent, thank God!

Cuddy had been right, the moment her last bodypart was hidden in the cubicle the door opened and he casually stepped into her private space.

'Well well, have you been showering have you?' House said as he sniffed the scent up in the bathroom.

'O there you are, I almost didn't see you.' He said casually when his eyes had found her form.

Cuddy clenched her teeth as she felt her body trembling. She was still wet and the cold air that came from the other room made her tremble even more.

'I said do **not** come in!' Cuddy snapped angrily.

House looked around.

_Why is he looking around like that? No! I know that look in his eyes, he is going to make himself comfortable!_ Cuddy concluded quickly.

House made his way over to a small stool.

_No don't! Do_** not**_ sit down! _Cuddy almost pleaded and begged in her head.

This could **not **be happening! Why had she forgotten to lock the bathroomdoor? _Lisa how stupid can you be!_

She knew a normal employee would never even think of coming in here, but she knew that House would just do that, what wasn't allowed or what was not wanted or normal. He did that, because he enjoyed it.

Her face fell as House did sit down and when he hung his cane onto the cupboard next to him her shoulders slumped over.

She rolled her eyes the moment he looked at her. He looked as if he was waiting for something, God knows what. Probably something dirty or filthy. Of all the times he had said something about her breasts, her cleavage, her hips, her tighs, or her ass this must be the worst one. She would probably never live this moment down.

'O, I thought you said; **do **come in.'

Cuddy frowned her brows. Yes ofcourse he would give a reply like that. Always recalcitrant. If she said right, he would say left, and if she would say left he would say right. She should have known, she should have probably said ' do come in' maybe he would have stayed away then. But when she saw that he took a small bag of pringles out of his pocket she thought; _No he probably wouldn't have stayed away._ This opportunity was just to great for him and he would use it.

Cuddy listened to the crunchy sound the pringle made in his mouth as she thought out a strategy or a plan. Simply asking him to leave would not work. She could be sure of that. Screaming would not work. Although, she had to admit that her scream could make many a person frightened. But it probably would have a contrary effect; the moment she would open up her throat and lungs to the full extend maybe half the staff would come running in her office and that would be...dreadfull...

Cuddy felt all the colour dissapear from her face at that thought, her standing naked in the bathroom with House, and her whole staff would see? She would have to quit her job instantly and wouldn't be able to EVER face anyone here again.

Cuddy noticed that House was looking up expectantly at her. _Here we go_. Cuddy thought as he braced herself for the attack.

'Please continue whatever you were doing. Don't let me interrupt you.'

Cuddy smirked inwardly but then anger came up. She wasn't going to let him just sit there!

'House! Get me a towel!' Cuddy snapped. She was losing her patience now. Very quickly. She was getting colder by the second, and she didn't like to stand here naked, with just the showercubicle covering her.

She felt vulnerable. And it was not good to feel vulnerable, especially not when Greg House was around.

He took another pringle and was watching her amusingly, as if he was waiting for something.

'Well...! Start the show.' House commanded.

Cuddy felt herself boil from anger. She felt humiliated, but she couldn't show that; wouldn't. Because that was his goal. He liked to see that he could get to her. And he couldn't. She would not let him.

'You are wasting my time.' His eyes didn't leave her face and her naked shoulder.

'House! Get me a towel!' Cuddy demanded with her teeth clenched together. This was absurd.

'A towel?' House asked surprised. 'I thought the show would be without a towel. O come on. It's no such fun with a towel!'

'House!' Cuddy warned.

'Huh?' He asked innocently, acting as if he just didn't understand what was wrong.

'A towel! Get me a towel!' She ordered as she pointed at the cupboard. Maybe there was something in there?

He took another pringle and put it in his mouth as he looked at his watch. 'I am still on my break. So you don't get to order me around for another half an hour.'

_O no, this is defenitaly going wrong!_

'House!' Cuddy spat through clenched teeth.

_She had to use her power as a leader, as a boss, as _**his**_ boss!_

'I warn you!' She said slowly and very loud, her eyes were burning acid now. 'GET.ME.A.TOWEL!'

'Pffieww...No need to get so exited.' He said as he bended towards the cupboard and looked inside. 'I can tell you I.AM.NOT exited, how dissapointing.' He mumbled.

'Hmm.' He said as he inspected the empty inside.

Cuddy was burning up from the inside now, he was stalling on purpose. Her lunchbreak would be over soon. What if someone would see him come out of her bathroom?

'There is nothing there! I already looked!' Cuddy stated.

'So, I received this message of yours a few minutes ago.' House said as his eyes didn't leave the cupboard. 'You know, on the white paper you let one of the nurses bring me?' He said as his blue eyes looked up at her momentarily.

Cuddy sighed inwardly. _What could she do, other then listen to what he had to say about that damn message?_

'Nice leg!' House said suddenly and Cuddy realised she had moved her leg outside the cubicle a bit. She quickly hid herself further.

'Anyway, it said that I have to do six more clinic hours this week. I really don't think that is fair.' House said his eyes on the insides of the cupboard again.

'Do you?' He now asked as he looked up at her.

Cuddy closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. _Was she really going to have this conversation right now?_

'You didn't do anything yesterday, or the day before. You know that.' Cuddy snapped impatiently.

'And now hurry up with that towel or I'll make sure you can't do _anything_ anymore!' She threatened.

'If I didn't know any better dr Cuddy, I would think that that was a threat.' House answered dryly and in mock shock.

'Well, if you insist.' House said as his hand went in the cupboard to grab something. 'O wait.' He suddenly said, his hand pausing in mid-air. 'How about forgetting about those six extra clinic hours? By the by, I am really wasting my time here in my lunchbreak and I am being threatened by my boss. That is a severe case doctor.'

'Are you blackmailing me?' Cuddy asked as her fingers grabbed the side of the cubicle hard.

She wasn't trembling anymore because she was cold, but because she was angry.

'Nope.' House said as his hand now reached further into the cupboard. He pursed his lips together.

'That could be an idea though.' He said, thinking out loud.

_O no! I actually gave him another idea! _She scolded herself for this misstep.

'You—' Cuddy began angrily.

'Hold your horses.' House said as he grabbed something.

Cuddy almost relaxed a bit. He **would** give her a towel. But somewhere, deep inside, she was to paranoid to really believe that.

'Here, I already have it.' He said as he threw something at her.

And she was right; As she catched the small item and saw that it was a washclot she clenched her teeth in anger.

'You can dry yourself with that very well.' House explained. 'I know. Trust me.' He reassured her. 'And you must be dry by now aren't you?' House said as he leaned to one side to catch a glimpse of her body.

'HOUSE! Stop this right now! If you won't get a towel for me then just get out!' She suddenly snapped and he knew by her tone that he had reached her border.

'You have no right to be in my bathroom anyway!' She snapped at him.

'You invited me in, not the other way around.' He answered.

'OUT! NOW!' She almost screamed.

He slowly took his cane, with a dissapointed look on his face.' And no show from you?' He asked sadly, he looked like an three-year old who didn't get his promised candy.

'How can the famous dr Lisa Cuddy forget something as essential as a towel is beyond me.' House said dramatically as he slowly stood up.

How can the famous Dr Lisa Cuddy forget to close her bathroomdoor, forget to check if there are any towels and how can she even hire persons like House! _Do I want to kill myself due to stress? Is that what I want?_

She wasn't going to explain to him that the cleaners would have probably changed the towels like they did every Saturday. But this time, the woman had forgot to put fresh ones back. Maybe because the towels never needed cleaning because she didn't use them anyway. So there was no towel in the whole bathroom or anywhere near her.

'Maybe a quick peek then?' House offered as he stepped closer to the cubicle.

That was it ! There was no reasonable thinking now anymore. Just the need to hit him, or to hurt him, or both if possible!

'I'll give you something else!' Cuddy snapped as she grabbed something behind her anything that looked hard. She trew it with a lot of force and was dissapointed to see the object had missed him! _He is limp for God sake! And tall! How can you miss him! She scolded herself again. _

'You really throw like a girl! Did you know that?'

Not satisfied at all; feeling even more frustrated she turned around to collect another hard item.

When she threw the other object the door was already closed. _What a pity_. She would have hit him this time, and she did not trow like a girl! She was a very strong, grown woman. -- She told herself.

Cuddy sighed as she moved away from the shower cubicle, bending over to look in the cupboard herself. Thank God he was gone. It would be so humiliating if he would see her naked! And what about the other employees? If they would see her naked? That would be even worse! Can you even imagine how awful that would be? She was the boss around here, their boss! There would be no end to the gossiping. What would be really worse is if one of those adolescent, hormonal med students would see her like this**. That would be—**

Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened again and a adolescent med student froze to the ground as he saw her bended over in the cupboard.

**--Awful **

And it really was.

Her mouth fell open in astonishment, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She forgot to cover herself with her hands. Before she knew it her famous scream did come out of her throat effortless and the med student turned white and then red and quickly closed the door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked it! Would you like me to write another chapter? Or is this enough? (Or too much maybe hehe)

Please let me know.  
Thanks!


End file.
